Slender Man - Death Note series
by miradeathnote
Summary: 8 different Death Note Characters meet Slender Man. What is their fate? *Note: New chapter will be up soon! I apologize for the inconvenience*
1. Misa Amane

Slender Man – Death Note Series

Misa Amane

It started at my house.

I had just recently moved into a new home. The home is very old and I hate it.

All the window shades are a faded yellow, and the only piece of furniture I found was a couch. Oh take that back. A bed too. Every piece of furniture is so out dated. Stains are on every corner and cranny of the house. It's disgusting.

I decided to clean, but gave up. IT WAS JUST TO GROSS. So I called my friend Matsuda to help me out. That's when I saw it. A toy cupcake.

"What the hell?"

I picked it up and examined it. It was just like my missing cupcake that went with my kitchen set. My favorite pink kitchen set. It went with eight different foods. A burger, cupcake, ice-cream, pancake, cake, lollipop, apple, and a waffle. I grew a little weary. How could a toy cupcake get in here? That's when it happened.

I'm running from him. My breaths come in short gasps. He said I have to find all eight of my old kitchen toys. So far I found the apple, lollipop, and the cupcake. Three out of eight. I'm scared out of my wits. I'm running out of breath fast.

But if I slow down he'll catch me. He'll catch me and… I shudder thinking of what he said.

"_I will eat you up_…"

I run faster thinking about it. I don't want to get eaten… I don't want to get eaten-

_CRASH_

That sound again! Run! Run! RUN!

I run into the kitchen and smell something burning in the stove. The stench was horrible I couldn't even breathe. The air was heavy and thick with smoke. I wrap my face with my arm to block the smoke. My eyes watered and stung from the burning flecks that flew from the oven.

When I got close enough I could see what it was. It was the toy cake. I reach, turning my face away from it. Looking out into the doorway I see him. I feel the remains of the plastic toy, and grab it. I scream in pain. My hand! It's burning! No, my arm-

I didn't have time to dawdle. I see him walking towards me. Fear drives me, and I forget everything. I forget the pain and ran. I ran till I was in a different hallway. I'm still running when I start to cry.

Then I scream. I scream in desperation. I scream in pain. I scream in fear. I scream in anger. I scream for help. I screamed because that was the first thing that came to mind. I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't. I started to get the hiccups. Hell I have a headache now.

In desperation I scream again. "MATSUDA! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"_Kyahahahahaha_!" I knew it was him. I didn't dare turn to look I ran again. I needed to find the exit. What I found wasn't the exit to take. It was an office. I run into the office and slam the door. I slide down the door, cradling my arm gently. It was red and black. Soot and blood. Not my proud tan that I got in Florida a month ago. In panic I start to cry again. I looked up for a second and see my chance.

I see a college ruled notebook. Lying next to it was a pen. I crawled over to the spot. Pain shot up my arm however I ignored it. I needed to warn Matsuda. I needed too-

"_Where are you my sweet pie_!"

I grab the pen and flip the book open. Quickly I sketch the tall man and write next to it "RUN! I looked at it quickly and thought that wasn't enough. So I flipped onto a new page and just wrote "HELP ME!" I thought that didn't look good either and wrote another. Pretty soon I held eight pages. I ripped the pages out, almost sighing in relief. But I heard them. The slow, loud, echoing footsteps coming.

_CRASH_

I quietly start to cry again. Dragging myself to the nearest window I open it. It makes a loud creaking noise. I stiffen. "_**Kyahahahaha**_!" It was over. He knew for sure. He's going to find me. He is going to eat me.

The wind was powerful that night. So I just threw the pages out of the window. All eight of them. Fluttering in the wind pitifully. He hits the door.

So now you know my fate. I didn't want this fate. No I did not. But I moved here. I saw his face. I'm turning to see his face.

I'm

Fading

Away

…

So

Fast

…

A

…

Nightmare

…

is

finally

…

over


	2. Matsuda Touta

Slender Man – Death Note Series  
Matsuda Touta

Weird. Misa told me this is where she lived. However all I saw was a big creaky old house. I decided to come since Misa (being a girl) needed help cleaning this old house. However when I got inside there was no furniture, and worse yet, silence. Silence that overlapped itself over and over again. It was ugly and weird in a house with a sixteen year old living in it.

"Misa?" I call out, taking a step inside the house. Silence echoed back at me. Something wasn't right. Should I come back later? I shake my head. No. She needs my help. I see a hallway to my left and walk towards a foul odor. Oh no. I quicken my pace and gasp. What used to be remnants of a kitchen, was now ash and soot. The oven was open and inside was tiny bits of something pink. I look closer at it. Plastic?

"Misa!" I call out, a little more loudly. Still nothing. Then I see it. Footprints and bits of red. Blood? I start to get worried.

"Misa! Please answer me!" I walk around the hallway when I see the door. Under the door a long shadow shown from underneath. It was of a tall man eating something. I could hear little gasps and struggling of screams. What were the noises for? What was he eating? I open the door a little to see. The man was holding a body, munching loudly murmuring stuff like "Oh so good!", or "Oh man this is turning me on!" I almost threw up. Then I saw it. On her wrist was a bracelet I had made. Made for Misa.

Without thinking I scream.

"Misa!"

I ran. She probably did too. She probably ran, but got cornered. She probably then was eaten alive. The gasps, she might have still been alive. Why? WHY? When he turned towards me I ran without thinking what the hell was I thinking!? She's dead now and all because of me! I wanted to scream again, but instead I bent over and threw up.

The agonized gasps…what he had been murmuring…I just ran…

I threw up again. That's when something caught my attention. I piece of notebook paper was fluttering in the wind. I reach and grab it, crumpling it up. I decided to catch my breath. My breathing grew steady soon, and I read the paper. It had a picture of a tall man with no face. Beside it in scribbled words said

"RUN!"

She must have been in pain. She never writes that messy. Never. She wrote with curls for dots instead of dots on her I's. She curled her Cs a little. She didn't write like this! I began to cry right there. She warned me. And I messed up. She knew she was going to die. Why couldn't I save her.

**CRASH**

"_Kyahahahaha! Where are you boy?! You look yummy! Even if you probably aren't a teenager! Teenagers have the most tender skin!" _

I wasn't listening I was running. Running with all my strength. That man is going to eat me!

I could hear her thoughts run through my head.

_"I don't want to be eaten, I don't want to be eaten, I don't want-"_

**CRASH **

No! He was closer than before! How can he do that! I'm a man, not even a teen! Why do I have to die! Why!? I don't want to feel-

"_Boo!_"

He is in front of me.


	3. Nate River and Mihael Keehl

Slender Man

Nate River and Mihael Keehl

"This is stupid!" I whine, kicking rocks out of my way. Honestly I didn't want to go anywhere with this asshole. With his white hair and L looks. Honestly I think he believes he is L. Well he's dead wrong. That when he happens to shriek.

"What you frickin' baby! Near a little afraid of..." I trail off.

Near had stepped on what appears to be a rotting body. And not just any body. Matsuda Touta's body. His chest was ripped open, his ribs were missing. His eyes stared emptily up into the sky. He must have been alive when this happened. I bend down to flip him over when the asshole seems to snap out of it.

"Don't touch it. We should just call the cops."

Sadly I had no phone (Watari just took it away saying, "Your grounded for saying the f word!").

So we ended up taking a trail to some random location.

"Were lost Near!" I yell, stomping my feet to make sure he noticed. He grew frustrated and kicked a tree nearby.

"I know this dummy!" he screams, turning on me. He wrestles me to the ground choking me a little. Finally when he's calmed down he lets me get up. Honestly that is the most angry I have ever seen him. It made me want to laugh. However that is when I look from the corner of my eye to see a rustle in a bush. We both still for a second, then breathe of relief.

"Look Near lets just keep going. We'll eventually end up someplace."

Near nods, and walks ahead of me. I follow close behind him, looking behind me. I hear a slight whisper above the rustling of the trees.

"_I'm going to get you..._"

I shiver and look forward again.

Finally me and Near find a building not far away from the woods. When we get closer we find out it's a bathroom. That's when I notice Near's legs angled inward a little. He is kind of bouncing, his teeth chattering from the night wind.

"Go pee Near." I sigh, grabbing his hand. I drag him into the bathroom only to hear that same whisper.

"_I'm going to catch you..._"

Near goes off on his own to do his business. Sadly the bathroom doesn't have doors so I have to stand guard. What I didn't know was he was right behind me.

**BOOM **

He grabs me from behind and before I can even speak he covers my mouth and heads toward Near. I see Near, done with his business turning and staring wide eyed at the man grabbing my waist. I can see the fear coating his eyes.

I grab whatever was covering my mouth (it sure wasn't a hand) and scream, "RUN NATE! RUN!"

He doesn't move. The man's coming closer to him. He looks at my face snapping out of the weird trance.

"But Mihael-"

"Who gives a fuck about me just run!" He covers my mouth again. Then from where Near stands he looks up at me. Tears fall down his face.

"I'm sorry..."

Then he runs. That when I feel my waist split.

I let him die! I heard him scream! He died and it's all my fault! Quick I have to find a phone! Call 9-1-1!

**BOOM**

I can't stop crying. I can't stop hyperventilating! This isn't like me! Not one bit! Why does it have to be like this! Then I see it. A truck just within the distance.

I smile of relief. At least it was something to get away with. When I neared the truck I skidded to halt. Then screamed. A body was torn inside the vehicle, obviously been dead for awhile, and blood seeped through the door. I know I can't be picky but-

**BOOM **

I panic.

"Please! Please help! Please!" My voice comes out in shrill screams as I yank on the truck door. It won't open! Please! Please! Please! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Save me! Save-

"_Hello little boy. Want to join your friend?_"


	4. Shuichi Aizawa

Slender Man

Shuichi Aizawa

It's been 3 days since I had contact with Matsuda. We still have no clue what is keeping him at Misa's house. It is pissing the investigation team off quite a bit.

So Light (our "leader") decided I should go to Misa's house and look for Matsuda. However I had to stop by the rest stop quick for directions. What I got out of my car what I saw killed me.

Mangled bodies ripped open, its chest exposed and from the hips down seemed to only appear. The body was still fresh so he couldn't have died maybe a day or less ago. Whats worse is that he looks to just be a kid. White hair, and dark glazed over eyes. He lay next to a truck, now splattered with blood. To much to be from one person. I reach for my cell when I realize I left it at home. "Fuck!"

I look around for the direction of the rest stop and spot it. Without stepping on the silently screaming victim, I jog over to the rest stop.

Once inside I notice the pay phone right away. I walk quickly, taking out a few coins. I wait for the call to go through, and hear a beep. "Hello?"

"Light it's me, Shuichi. I just found a dead body by Misa's house. It is only a kid! He looked a little like L, but white hair instead of black. He is by the rest stop."

"Alright the team is on there way!" He hung up.

I hang the phone back up and look around the stop. Nothing much to it really. There are some snack machines and soda machines, along with benches to sit on. For some dumb reason the bathrooms were outside. Good thing I don't have to pee haha, I thought miserably. Because I did have to.

That's when I see a page flickering between an open window. It said in painstakingly messy letters Don't look back! I grab it, and look more closely at it. The Cs are slightly curled...

"Misa!" I exclaim. Then it dawned on me. Misa, Matsuda, that kid...

BOOM!

I am running as fast as humanly possible. My breath kept coming in short little wheezes. Man I should have listened to my wife, I need to lose weight. I keep running. When I run into a tree. Holding my nose I kept running, this time though I knew I wasn't going to make it. He knew.

He saw the face. He saw that it was someone eerily familiar. Someone who killed a man he considered a friend. Killed him out of cold blood.

His heart skips a beat. No, it can't be...

BOOM!

He's getting closer.

BOOM!

He's way to fast!

BOOM!

No I have to solve the case! For -

"Hey old man. You actually look twenty you know that?"

I turn, simply regretting it.

"Boo!"

Red fills my vision, and I seem to be falling. Slowly but surely. Like him. I bet my eyes looked filled with betrayal. No They probably aren't. Because I was stupid enough to look back.


	5. Mail Jeevas

Slender Man

Matt

(Warning: Time is when Matt was 6. And also Slender Woman.)

I was so excited! Today was my first case. I had to solve the "Slender disappearances". Everyone has been freaking out over them, but I don't see what the big deal is. I asked around town and so far everyone has said it's Slender man's fault.

Please! Slender Man is not real! No one can prove it! That was until today March 8, 1999. I happened to lose my group of detectives while climbing up the steep mountain tops of the forest. That's when I happen to see a cave. No not a cave, a TUNNEL. I step into the tunnel, right away getting goosebumps. What was the point of this establishment? I had to look around.

I found lying on a metal shelving unit, deeper in the tunnel a set of instructions:

Turn on all eight of the emergency power units.

Run to the exit door.

Take cover.

Welcome to what was supposed to be a resort!

Okay then, I thought, tearing the paper to shreds. Useless instructions. But at least I know what to do now. Right away in a dark corner of the room I see a red blinking light. I walk slowly towards it to find out it was one of the emergency power units. I flip a switch saying, "ON" on the left side of it. Right away a heavy weight seemed to lift, and I could hear heavy fans start to spin cooling the space immediately. _I was not afraid. _

I see a hallway and turn to my right, careful to not trip over dead wires. Behind a chain link fence (inside?) was yet another energy unit. Pressing the same button, I suddenly hear a soft murmur.

"_I'm coming to get you. I'm coming to get you." _

The murmur was coming closer. Afraid I start to run.

_" __I'mcomingtogetyouI'mcomingtogetyou!" _

Why is it only getting louder! It hurts my ears!

"_I SEE YOU!"_

I turn into a bathroom. I still listening, holding in my breath. Nothing.

The voice suddenly stopped? I turn a little out the doorway. Nothing stood in the hallway. Nothing except bright light. I step out of the doorway, the air suddenly light.

"Weird..."

"Eight!" I count to myself out loud. The lights around me flickered. Yes! The lights-

"_HEHEHE!" _

What? What? WHAT!? Who the hell-

"_I found you my little darling!" _

I turn to see a woman, screaming unhumanly, and running towards me as fast as she can. Her hair were greasy locks of black, and she had fangs that overlapped both the upper and lower lip. All she did was laugh in a purple floral dress running towards me.

I run down a hall marked exit hoping this was a dream, but she caught up to me. She grabbed my shoulder, turned me around, opened her mouth, and-

"MATT!"

I sit up startled, accidentally hitting the forehead of an already pissed off blonde. He hangs his head, cursing in pain. I massage his forehead for him, to ease the looks up giving me a sad look. I smile a little.

"Sorry Mello, maybe next time." I lit my last cigarette before getting into the car.


End file.
